Maanhart/Maankits verhaal/Hoofdstuk 1
HOOFDSTUK 1 ‘Ik heb je!’ > Maankit plofde met haar buik hard op de grond neer toen Sparkit op haar rug landde en met haar poten haar vacht vastgreep. Ze probeerde haar eraf te schudden, maar het bruine cyperse poesje was te sterk. > ‘Ik heb gewonnen!’ Sparkit slaakte een triomfantelijke kreet. ‘Zoals altijd!’ > Maankit gilde onder het gewicht van het oudere jong. ‘Ga weg!’ piepte ze. > Sparkit staarde met haar bladgroene ogen in die van haar. ‘Wen er maar aan, Maankit,’ miauwde ze, ‘je bent te klein om een echte krijger te worden.’ Maankit voelde het gewicht van haar af gaan en ze slaakte een zucht. Ze haatte het wanneer Sparkit op haar sprong. > ‘Wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig, Sparkit,’ gromde een stem. Het was Schorsvacht, één van de moederkatten van de Clan. ‘Maankit is nog maar een maan oud. Maar ze zal groter worden zodra het tijd is.’ > ‘Maak me maar wakker wanneer die tijd gekomen is,’ miauwde Sparkit terwijl ze zich naast haar moeder en haar broer Donkerkit (die al een tijdje lag te slapen) oprolde tot een hoopje vacht. ‘Nooit dus,’ mompelde ze. > Maankit rustte haar hoofd op haar poten. Ze haatte het om de kleinste kitten in de kraamkamer te zijn. Zelfs haar broer Lichtkit was groter dan zij, terwijl hij minder melk dronk dan zij. Ze verloor altijd de speelgevechten tussen de kittens, zeker van Schorsvachts sterkste jong, Sparkit. Ze hoopte dat de cyperse poes gelijk had toen ze zei dat ze zou groeien naarmate ze ouder werd. > ‘Niet verdrietig zijn, Maankit.’ Lichtkit ging naast haar zitten. ‘Tegen de tijd dat je leerling bent, ben je net zo groot als ik.’ > ‘Ik hoop het,’ antwoordde ze en ze stopte haar neus onder haar zachte pootjes. Ze wilde dat haar moeder terugkwam van haar gesprek met Vederstorm zodat ze haar gerust kon stellen. > ‘Waarom kan Glinsterpoot ons niet wat vechttechnieken leren?’ hoorde ze haar broer jammeren. > ‘Omdat jullie daar te jong voor zijn,’ antwoordde Schorsvacht. ‘Je zult moeten wachten tot je leerling bent.’ > ‘Maar wat als een SchaduwClankat ons aanvalt? We moeten weten hoe we onszelf kunnen verdedigen.’ > ‘Er zijn genoeg goedgetrainde krijgers om jullie te verdedigen. Er zal niets ergs met jullie gebeuren.’ > Maankit sloot even haar ogen. Ze liet de plekjes zon die op haar pels vlekten haar opwarmen. Het voelde zo fijn dat ze wenste dat het altijd groenblad was. Maankit was midden in groenblad geboren en ze kon zich geen bladklaal voorstellen met alle koudheid en regen en misschien zelfs sneeuw. Maar binnenkort moest bladval beginnen en dan zou het bos oranje en bruin kleuren van de dode vallende bladeren die haar moeder had beschreven. > Alsof de SterrenClan wist dat ze aan haar moeder dacht, hoorde ze vacht tegen de bladeren van de braamstruiken strijken. Maankit keek op en zag blij hoe Sneeuwvacht de kraamkamer binnenkwam. Ze sprong overeind en hupte rond de sneeuwwitte vrouwtjeskat. Sneeuwvacht keek neer op haar jong met zachte, heldergroene ogen. ‘Hebben jullie je gedragen zonder mij?’ vroeg ze teder. > ‘Ja natuurlijk,’ miauwde Maankit. > Lichtkit kwam op hen af springen. ‘Waarover was je met Vederstorm aan het praten?’ vroeg hij. > ‘Dat zijn jouw zaken niet,’ antwoordde Sneeuwvacht. ‘We hadden het over krijgerdingen.’ > ‘Ik ben een krijger!’ Lichtkit zakte ineen en sprong toen op Sneeuwvachts staart af. Maar op hetzelfde moment swiepte de witte poes haar staart uit Lichtkits bereik en de lichtgrijze kitten viel op de bemoste kraamkamervloer. Snel krabbelde hij overeind en schudde kleine stukjes mos van zich af. > ‘Nou, je bent mijn kleine krijger,’ snorde hun moeder en ze haalde haar tong over de vacht op zijn hoofd. Toen ging ze naar haar mosbed en ging liggen. Lichtkit kroop tegen haar buik en dronk van haar melk. Maankit had geen honger. Ze wilde iets doen. > Ze keek de kraamkamer rond. Sparkit was al in slaap gevallen. Haar moeder was haar en Donkerkits vacht aan het wassen. Maankit wou dat er nog een kitten in de kraamkamer behalve haar broer was waarmee ze kon spelen. Misschien mocht ze van haar moeder met Lichtkit naar Glinsterpoot als ze het haar vroeg. Lichtkit had dat al geprobeerd met Schorsvacht, maar misschien was Sneeuwvacht wat makkelijker met hen. > Maankit stond voor haar moeder en keek met smekende oogjes naar haar op. ‘Mammie,’ miauwde ze met haar liefste stem, ‘mogen wij met Glinsterpoot spelen als ze terug komt van het jagen?’ > Sneeuwvacht snorde. ‘Niet vandaag, Maankit. Ze zal erg moe zijn na al dat jagen. Misschien morgen.’ > Maankit liet zichzelf op de grond neerploffen en sloeg teleurgesteld haar ogen neer. Waarom had de jonge leerling het altijd zo druk? > ‘Maar je kan wel de oudsten bezoeken voor wat leuke verhaaltjes,’ ging Sneeuwvacht verder om haar te troosten. ‘Ik denk dat ze wel blij zullen zijn om hun vroegere avonturen met een paar kittens te kunnen delen.’ > Maankit keek hoopvol op. ‘Echt waar?’ vroeg ze. > ‘Natuurlijk,’ snorde Sneeuwvacht. ‘Zolang jullie hen maar niet onderbreken terwijl ze aan het woord zijn.’ > ‘Oké, laten we gaan.’ Maankit sprong op en porde Lichtkit, die een beetje aan het slapen was, in zijn zij. ‘Word wakker, luie haarbal!’ > De lichtgrijze kater gromde en opende zijn ijsblauwe ogen. ‘Wat is er aan de hand?’ > ‘Er is niks aan de hand. Wij gaan naar de oudsten voor een paar geweldige verhalen!’ > Lichtkits ogen glinsterden van opwinding en hij sprong overeind. Maankit draaide zich om en stoof naar de ingang, met haar broer achter haar aan. Ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes toen ze buiten kwam en fel zonlicht het kamp zo deed oplichtingen dat het leek alsof het in brand stond. Ze stopte en knipperde even met haar ogen tot ze gewend was geraakt aan het zonlicht. > ‘Kom je nog?’ riep Lichtkit. Ze stond in het midden van het kamp op haar te wachten. Zijn grijze pels lichtte wit op in het zonlicht. Maankit knipperde. Nu wist ze waarom Sneeuwvacht hem Lichtkit had genoemd. > Ze schudde haar hoofd om de lichtgekleurde vlekken van haar netvlies te krijgen. Het hielp weinig, maar Maankit wist dat het wel weg zou zijn wanneer ze het hol van de oudsten hadden bereikt. > Toen ze haar broer weer zocht zag ze dat hij al op weg was naar de oudsten. ‘Wacht op mij!’ riep Maankit en ze schoot achter hem aan. Terwijl ze vaart maakte ademde ze de geur in van het verse nieuwbladgras dat tussen haar tenen kietelde en ze vroeg zich af hoe lang het nog duurde voor bladval naderde. Ze hoopte dat dat nog lang zou duren. > De twee kittens gleden tot stilstand toen ze de de uitstekende boomstronk van de omgevallen boom hadden bereikt. Lichtkit stak zijn hoofd eronder. ‘Hoi!’ miauwde de lichtgekleurde kater. ‘Mogen we binnenkomen? Wij zijn het, Lichtkit en Maankit.’ > ‘Natuurlijk,’ riep een stem vanuit het hol. Maankit herkende de stem van Wolkpels. ‘Kom binnen, kleintjes.’ > Lichtkit kroop het hol in, gevolgd door Maankit. Een kleine open plek strekte zich uit waarop vier oude katten lagen te zonnen. Eén van hen leek op de zon met zijn goudkleurige vacht – Zonvlam. Hij was de broer van Wolkpels, een langharige witte vrouwtjeskat die Maankits grootmoeder was. Haar partner, Leeuwklauw, lag naast haar met glimmende amberkleurige ogen. Achter de drie oudsten zat IJsklauw, een blauwgrijs gevlekte kater met een witte onderpels en de oudste kat van de DonderClan, in de schaduwen van het hol. Hij zocht altijd schaduw wanneer het warm werd, omdat hij knorrig en moe werd van de hete zon. Maankit dacht dat het juist het omgekeerde moest zijn. > ‘Gegroet, Maankit en Lichtkit,’ miauwde Leeuwklauw vriendelijk, ‘hoe gaat het met jullie?’ > ‘We verveelden ons,’ miauwde Maankit, ‘dus kwamen we naar jullie toe. Kunnen jullie ons een verhaal vertellen?’ > ‘Natuurlijk,’ snorde Wolkpels. Met haar langharige witte pels en groene ogen die schitterden in het zonlicht leek ze precies op Sneeuwvacht. ‘Kom dichterbij zodat jullie me goed kunnen horen.’ > De twee jonge kittens kropen dichterbij Wolkpels en Leeuwklauw, hun oren gespitst van opwinding. Wolkpels opende haar mond om te beginnen, maar sloot hem toen weer. ‘Grote SterrenClan, waar ging het ook alweer over?’ > Maankit fronste. ‘Bent u het verhaal vergeten dat u aan ons wilde vertellen?’ vroeg ze. > ‘Ja,’ antwoordde Wolkpels en ze dacht diep na. Daarna draaide ze haar hoofd naar haar partner. ‘Oh, wat was het nou?’ Ze staarde naar de ingang van het hol. ‘Uh...’ > ‘Alsjeblieft, Wolkpels!’ jammerde Lichtkit. ‘We vervelen ons tepletter en we zijn kittens dus we hebben behoefte aan denkbeeldige avonturen.’ > Wolkpels’ gezicht klaarde op en ze keek weer op hen neer. ‘Aha! Ik weet het weer.’ > Maankit en Lichtkit staarden verwachtingsvol naar hun grootmoeder. > ‘Er was eens,’ begon Wolkpels, ‘een kat genaamd Keverdoorn.’ Leeuwklauw wierp haar een waarschuwende blik toe, waarop Wolkpels hem strak aankeek en kortaf antwoordde: ‘Dit is een vrije wereld waarin ik mag vertellen wat ik wil.’ Ze wendde zich weer tot de twee kittens en rolde met haar ogen. Maankit zag dat IJsklauw vanuit de schaduwen met tot spleetjes geknepen ijsblauwe ogen toekeek. Toen ging Wolkpels verder. ‘Hij was een sterke en dappere krijger en altijd bereid om zijn Clan te verdedigen. Maar hij was ook een heethoofd en hongerig naar macht. Iedereen wist dat hij dolgraag leider had willen zijn en je kon dan ook bijna aan hem ruiken dat hij strontjaloers was – haha, snap je hem?’ Ze keek naar de twee kittens, maar ze leken niet erg geamuseerd. ‘Goed dan, waar was ik... Keverdoorn was bloeddorstig en arrogant en altijd chagrijnig. Hij had altijd gewild dat hij commandant was benoemd in plaats van zijn broer. Toen zijn broer leider werd – zijn broer is Ravenster trouwens – en uiteindelijk een andere commandant koos dan Keverdoorn, werd Keverdoorn woedend. Hoe kon zijn eigen broer hem nou niet als commandant kiezen? Nou ja, dat zou Keverdoorn tenminste hebben gedacht. Ik zou het wel begrijpen, hoor. > ‘Maar goed, toen Ravenster een andere kat als commandant koos in plaats van hem, sloeg hij door. Op de dag nadat Ravenster zijn negen levens had gekregen en een commandant had benoemd, zaten zij in het leidershol wat te bespreken toen ineens Wildklauw kwam instormen. Hij schreeuwde dat Keverdoorn hen wilde vermoorden. Toen kwam de bloeddorstige kater het hol binnen, sprong op Wildklauw en boorde zijn tanden in zijn nek. Het bloed spatte – ik bedoel, hij was dus dood. Vermoord door Keverdoorn, zijn beste vriend trouwens. En dus werd de gestoorde kater door deze gruwelijke daad uit de DonderClan verbannen door zijn eigen broer. Daarna is hij nooit meer gezien. Misschien dwaalt hij nog rond, ergens diep in het woud, op zoek naar wraak... Best griezelig, hè?’ > Maankit kroop dichter tegen haar broer aan en Lichtkit sperde zijn ogen wijd open. ‘Wacht, heeft Ravenster een broer?’ miauwde Lichtkit verbaasd. > ‘Uh, ik denk het,’ antwoordde Wolkpels. ‘Ik bedoel, ja.’ > ‘Denkt u echt dat die Keverdinges hier in het woud is?’ piepte Maankit. ‘Straks vermoordt hij ons allemaal!’ > Wolkpels snorde. ‘Ik maak maar een grapje, hoor, liefje. Die gemene kat is nu ergens heel ver weg en misschien zelfs al dood. Als hij hier nog was hadden we hem allang gespot.’ > ‘Ze heeft gelijk, Maankit,’ suste Leeuwklauw haar. ‘Wolkpels vindt het soms leuk om kittens bang te maken.’ De lichtrode kater keek haar partner waarschuwend met tot spleetjes geknepen ogen aan. Wolkpels staarde naar de grond. ‘Sorry,’ mompelde ze. Maankit voelde zich al een beetje opgelucht, maar had nog steeds een vervelend gevoel in haar maag en er flitste een beeld in haar hoofd op van een kattenhoofd met een donkere vacht en met vlijmscherpe tanden waarvan bloed droop. > ‘Maar even serieus,’ zei Lichtkit weer, ‘Ravenster had een broer? Ik bedoel, ik begrijp wel dat hij familieleden heeft, maar een broer heb ik nooit geweten.’ > Bedoelt hij dat nou sarcastisch of wat? vroeg Maankit zich af. Of allebei... ‘Maar eh, wie was die commandant dan die Ravenster koos in plaats van zijn broer?’ vroeg ze aan Wolkpels. > ‘Oh,’ miauwde de witte poes. ‘Ze staat recht voor je.’ > Maankit sperde haar mond wijd open.‘Bent u commandant geweest?’ piepte ze. ‘Te gek!’ Naast haar keek Lichtkit vol ontzag naar Wolkpels. > ‘Het valt wel mee,’ miauwde Wolkpels bescheiden, maar haar ogen gloeiden van trots. ‘Je moet dan allerlei dingen regelen en zo. Eigenlijk was het niet zo mijn ding, maar Ravenster zag een goede leider in mij en ik zou alles doen om mijn Clan te helpen. Uiteindelijk trad ik toch af, maar dat kwam omdat ik ouder werd en op een dag brak ik mijn poot die niet meer volledig zou genezen, dus gewone krijgerstaken zaten er ook niet echt meer in voor mij.’ Ze kreeg ineens een verdrietige blik in haar ogen en ze zuchtte. ‘Was het maar niet gebeurd...’ > ‘Wat was er gebeurd?’ miauwde Maankit. ‘Hoe heb je je poot gebroken?’ > ‘Dat is een droevig verhaal,’ antwoordde Wolkpels. ‘Maar ik denk dat jullie wel genoeg verhalen hebben geluisterd dus –’ > ‘Dat was er maar eentje,’ onderbrak Lichkit haar. ‘Toe, Wolkpels.’ > ‘Ga maar met Donkerkit en Sparkit spelen,’ miauwde Leeuwklauw. > ‘Donkerkit en Sparkit slapen,’ jammerde Lichtkit. > ‘Mamma kan weer zo’n mosbal maken waarop wij kunnen jagen,’ stelde Maankit voor. ‘Misschien als we daar veel mee oefenen, mogen we eerder leerling worden!’ > ‘Ja!’ piepte Lichtkit en hij stoof alweer het hol uit. > Maankit bedankte haar grootmoeder voor het verhaal en volgde haar broer weer terug naar de kraamkamer. De zon scheen weer op haar pels en ze barstte plotseling van de energie toen ze dacht aan leerling zijn en opgeleid worden tot krijger. En misschien zelfs commandant... Ze haalde haar broer halverwege in en schoot op de ingang van de kraamkamer af. Net toen ze het bereikte, stapte er een donkergestreepte kater uit. Maankit struikelde over haar eigen poten toen ze probeerde te remmen en botste tegen hem aan. > ‘Hé!’ riep Donkerkit terwijl hij zijn evenwicht verloor en naast Maankit neerviel. > Het witte poesje sprong geschrokken op en ze voelde zichzelf warm worden van schaamte. ‘Sorry!’ piepte ze. ‘Ik zag je niet.’ > Donkerkit stond ook op en schudde zich uit. ‘Nah, het geeft niet,’ miauwde hij, terwijl hij zich groot maakte, ‘ik kan wel tegen een stootje.’ > ‘Donkerkit, wat doe je?’ klonk Sparkits stem achter de donkere kater. Ze verscheen in de opening naast haar broer en keek Maankit en de net gearriveerde Lichtkit verveeld aan. ‘Oh, jullie weer,’ mompelde de donkerbruine poes. ‘Kom, Donkerkit,’ miauwde ze tegen haar broer en ze liep langs Maankit en Lichtkit heen naar de stapel verse prooi. Donkerkit wierp nog een blik op Maankit en volgde zijn zusje. > Lichtkit rolde zijn ogen naar Maankit en samen hupten ze de kraamkamer binnen, waar ze Sneeuwvacht en Schorsvacht aantroffen. Schorsvacht lag te slapen, maar Sneeuwvacht hief meteen haar kop toen ze haar jongen hoorde. > ‘Was het leu–’ begon ze, maar ze werd onderbroken door een hoog gegil. > ‘Er zijn vossen in het kamp!’ > Sneeuwvachts ogen sperden zich wijd open en Schorsvacht schrok wakker. Maankit hield haar kopje schuin en in koor vroegen zij en haar broer: ‘Wat is een vfos?’ > Zonder te antwoorden schoot hun moeder naar voren, pakte ze bij hun nekvel en droeg ze dieper het hol in. Ze legde hen bij Schorsvacht neer die verwilderd om zich heen keek. > ‘Wat gebeurt er?’ piepte Lichtkit. > ‘Blijf hier,’ miauwde Sneeuwvacht, al wist Maankit niet of ze het tegen hen of tegen Schorsvacht had, of misschien alle drie. ‘Ik haal Donkerkit en Sparkit.’ > Toen schoot ze de kraamkamer uit. > Schorsvacht stond op en ging over Maankit en Lichtkit heen staan, haar blik en haar oren naar de uitgang gericht. Maankit zag buiten kattenpelzen voorbij flitsen, en in de verte een grote roodbruine gestalte. Lichtkit zag het ook en vroeg weer: ‘Wat is er nou aan de hand?’ > Op dat moment gingen er twee katten voor de ingang van de kraamkamer staan. Maankit herkende de oudere krijgers Bruinstreep en Duistervoet. > ‘Er zijn vossen in het kamp,’ antwoordde Schorsvacht met een licht beverige stem. ‘Vossen zijn gevaarlijke dieren en vijanden van de woudkatten. Maar meestal komen ze niet zomaar het kamp binnen.’ > ‘Maar wat doen die vossen dan?’ vroeg Lichtkit, maar voor Schorsvacht kon antwoorden kwam de sneeuwwitte gestalte van Sneeuwvacht al binnen, samen met Donkerkit en Sparkit die naar hun moeder toeholden. Voor Sparkit Maankit omver kon duwen hupte ze al weer naar haar eigen moeder. > ‘Mamma,’ piepte ze, ‘gaan die fossen ons kamp innemen?’ > ‘Nee hoor, liefje,’ suste Sneeuwvacht. ‘Wij zijn met veel meer dan zij, die hebben we zo verjaagd. En hier in de kraamkamer zijn jullie veilig.’ > Lichtkit kwam naast Maankit staan. ‘Mag ik niet meevechten?’ zeurde Lichtkit. ‘Die domme beesten kunnen me waarschijnlijk niet eens te pakken krijgen. Ik bijt zo hun staart eraf.’ > Sparkit snoof. ‘Dat zou ik nog wel eens willen zien.’ > ‘Ik zou het maar niet proberen,’ waarschuwde Sneeuwvacht hem streng. > ‘En waarom zou je eerst de staart afbijten?’ miauwde Donkerkit. ‘Als je hem wilt doden kun je beter voor de hals gaan, of hem misschien verminken aan een poot.’ > ‘Het was maar een voorbeeld,’ bromde Lichtkit. > Plotseling klonk er geblaas. Duistervoet sprong naar voren, gevolgd door Bruinstreep. Maankit zag dat ze op één van de vossen sprongen en kroop dicht tegen haar moeder en haar broertje aan. Sneeuwvacht ontblootte haar klauwen. > De vos hapte naar Duistervoets hoofd, maar werd vrijwel meteen omver gebeukt door Bruinstreep. De vos krabbelde woedend op en sprong op de bruine poes af. Van achteren werd Duistervoet aangevallen door de tweede vos. Verschrikt plofde hij hard neer op de grond. De donkere kater draaide zich vlug om en bewerkte de buik van het roodbruine dier voor het zelf uit kon halen. > Al snel kwamen er meer katten die zich op de vossen stortten. Eén van de vossen gaf het al snel op en rukte zich los om vervolgens het kamp uit en het bos in te schieten. De ander gaf zich niet gewonnen en vocht koppig verder. > Maankit merkte dat de vos steeds een stuk naar achteren sprong als hij ontweek, waardoor de groep vechtende katten steeds iets verder van de kraamkamer verwijderd raakten. Misschien probeerde de vos te vluchten, maar lukte het niet omdat de katten dan weer op hem sprongen om hem te proberen te overmeesteren. Op een gegeven moment was de vechtende massa aan de rand van het kamp. > ‘Ik wil het zien!’ piepte Lichtkit en hij schoot naar buiten. > ‘Nee, Lichtkit!’ schreeuwde Sneeuwvacht. Ze sprong overeind en holde achter haar zoontje aan. > Maankit zag dat Lichtkit een staartlengte van de kraamkamer vandaan tot stilstand kwam. Sneeuwvacht struikelde bijna over hem heen en toen ze haar evenwicht had gevonden boog ze zich naar het grijze katertje toe om hem bij zijn nekvel te pakken. > Maar net voor ze daar de kans voor kreeg, schoot uit het niets een vos op hem af en greep hem. <> Ik was best inspiratieloos bij dit hoofdstuk. Categorie:Maanhart Categorie:Maanharts hoofdstukken Categorie:Maanharts Maankits verhaal